parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Let's Race
Narration Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Narrator: America's Doing a Race TV Announcer: It's The American Cup Grand Prix! Narrator: Meanwhile Evox Creates a monster to destroy the grand prix Evox: Let's see how the omega racers like a taste of time freezer Roxy: Like freezing time in an instant Narrator: While the racers race for the prize Evox has a big suprise for our heroes can they stop this time freezing monster find out on the adventures of omega racers next! Theme Song (Spider-Man: The New Animated Series theme Plays) Transcript Kaori Oda (V.O.): Let's Race! (At the garage tyler was looking for something to watch on the tv) * Captain Police: Hello there, Tyler and Adagio. * Tyler Klause: What's up captian police? * Captain Police: I was wondering if I heard something on the tv about a grand prix Adagio changes the channel and hears something on the tv * Narrator on the TV: Hello America! Im Happy to pronounce that today is the American Grand Prix! * Fang Klause: The American Grand Prix? Fang and Maddie Slide down and jump on the couch to hear it * Narrator: That's right the American grand prix all the racers will race around the track going through diffrent zones with there velichles and whoever crosses the finish line will win the american cup trophy * Maddie Klause: The Grand prix is starting guys we have to enter it! * Keiko Kubota: And I'll Be In the Bleachers Cheering for you Guys All The Way * Tyler Klause: Thanks Keiko * Kaori Oda: And I'll Sing for Entertainment in the Race with a Song called Omega Racer Boogie (Meanwhile at viruses Inc) Evox Was Sitting in His Chair at His Office * Evox: So The Omega Racers are Entering the Grand Prix That gives me a new virusey plan Blaze!, Roxy! * Blaze: Yes Master Evox? * Evox: I Need You to Make Me A Virus One that Can Stop Time * Roxy: Yes Evox, and I Have Just the Thing Roxy Swaps Parts from the Robotron and onto the Virus with the Power to stop time * Evox: Is the New Virus Ready? * Roxy: Yep * Evox: Send It Immediatly! * Roxy: With Pleasure. Roxy Presses the Virus Creation Button on her Tablet and Brings the New Virus to Life * Evox: It's Perfect Absoulutely Brilliant! * Blaze: Yeah But it needs a name Blaze Gets an idea for a name for the virus * Blaze: How About Time-Bot? * Evox: What that's a terrible name? * Blaze: Works for us * Roxy: Cause i Brought it to life * Blaze: Nice Job Roxy. * Roxy: Thanks. * Evox: Ok Ok Just Send it Please. * Blaze: As you wish Evox. Roxy Pressed the Send Button on Her Tablet to Send the Virus to America * Meanwhile at the Garage the Gang was Tuning up there velichles for the Grand Prix * Steel: Is That Nesecsarry Guys? * Tyler Klause: Yeah Steel We're gonna enter the american grand prix * Adagio: And we're gonna win the trophy * Fang Klause: Those other racers won't know what hit em * Maddie Klause: Nobody messes with the omega racers. Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Vinnytovar